1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to devices for collecting stools or fecal matter from an infirm, ill or elderly patient, and, more particularly, is directed towards a rectal catheter which is inexpensive, disposable, and may be utilized by the patient in complete safety with minimum discomfort and maximum protection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the severely or terminally ill patient, the process involved in a bowel movement frequently becomes fraught with complications, frustration and pain. The most commonly utilized portable toilet consists of the ordinary bed pan. Bed pans, however, sometimes require the patient to assume what might be for him a very uncomfortable position, which can render the entire process difficult, if not impossible. Loose or runny stools can create not only a difficult sanitation problem, but an odor problem as well, thereby potentially causing a great deal of embarrassment and/or pain to the patient.
Several devices have been suggested by previous workers in the field which attempt to overcome some of the many disadvantages pointed out above with respect to the common bed pan. Such devices are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,802,418 and 4,030,500.
The initially-cited patent to Clayton (U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,418) teaches a colon catheter which employs a hollow tube that is inserted into the anal canal and is held therein by a balloon which is inflatable via a lumen. I find this structure to be unnecessarily complex, and relatively difficult to operate, since it requires at least two hands to install and remove.
The second-cited patent to Ronnquist (U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,500) teaches a fecal matter collector which utilizes an O-ring assembly that is secured within the rectum and extends through the anal outlet of the patient. A bag is connected to the O-ring assembly externally of the anus for receiving the stool. This structure suffers from the basic deficiency, also present in the Clayton structure, that a joint is required between the collecting bag and the member retained within the rectum. The mere existence of such a joint gives rise to the possibility of a rupture or disconnection which, naturally, would be quite undesirable.
It therefore may be appreciated that it would be extremely advantageous if an economical, safe and easy to use device could be provided which minimizes the possibility of such separation, rupture or discontinuity by anchoring the neck of the actual stool-collecting bag within the anus. It would also be extremely advantageous if such a device could be easily and safely utilized by the patient himself, preferably with one hand, so as to obviate the necessity for a nurse or other assistant during insertion and removal.
I am also aware of the following United States patent which may have a bearing upon the present invention: Gunning U.S. Pat. No. 540,835.